Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a method of starting a fuel cell system.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, the following method is known. Specifically, when starting a fuel cell system, a fuel gas is supplied to an anode in a state (no-load state) in which an electric load is not connected to a fuel cell, and when carrying out substitution by the fuel gas, the pressure of the fuel gas is decreased in accordance with a concentration of the fuel gas to promote substitution by the fuel gas (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-301771).